Premonitions
by Kiaru
Summary: FINALLY! I got Chapter 3 up, sorry it took so long. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Premonitions  
  
b*Chapter One*/b  
  
u*Hiei's Point of View*/u  
  
How can these humans be so happy? It seems like they never frown, I thought to myself watching Yuske, Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yukina all laughing and enjoying theirselfs. While I sit outside on the highest tree branch. It was Kurama's 19th birthday. Well...in his human body.  
  
Botan still hadn't arrived yet. She said she was bringing two friends of hers that she met at Genkai's temple. Oh great...more people that i have to remember the names of. I perk up hearing everyone scream something that I can't understand. As quietly as I can, I jump off the branch and peer into the sliding glass door. Botan was here...oh no, she has a couple bottles of sake. The two girls following her carried a few bottles as well. Now its time to hide in my tree again...  
  
The sliding glass door whips open, and I hear Botan's screeching voice...What does she want now?  
  
"HIEI!!! Come out of your damn tree and join the party!"  
  
"No, go away woman."  
  
She attempted to climb up the tree, I laughed at her failure. She glared at me and went back inside. Good...back to loneliness.  
  
u*Kurama's Point of View*/u  
  
Hiei always refuses to go to any parties...I had to drag him to mine, even though he already gave me a present. He's been in that tree the whole time since we got here. I think it has something to do with Kuwabara being here witrh Yukina. I know that he's going to propose to Yukina soon, and I can tell Hiei is upset. Slowly opening the door, I called out to Hiei.  
  
"Hiei...please come down just for a few minutes, and at LEAST meet Botan's freinds. Please?"  
  
"I don't want to meet anyone right now, just go away."  
  
I sighed and climbed up to the branch he was on. "Come on Hiei...just for a few minutes? Both of the girls don't really look like they want to be there that much either. Maybe you'll get along with them." I laughed slightly.  
  
"Only for FIVE damn minutes...got it fox? NO longer. I'm only doing this because it's your birthday. And I'm not going to talk to that stupid idiot."  
  
I nodded and climbed down the tree as Hiei followed. He was walking as slow as possible, and I grabbed his arm pulling him inside.  
  
"Kiaru, Rai, this is Hiei...Our non-social friend." I introduced him laughing.  
  
"Hey" They both said looking somewhat confused.  
  
"Hn...Can I go yet?" Hiei asked anxiously.  
  
"No, it hasn't been five minutes yet."  
  
"HEY! LOOK! SHORTY'S IN HERE!" Kuwabara screamed with his loud annoying voice.  
  
Hiei swiftly pulled out his katana holding it to Kuwabara's throat.  
  
"Say ONE more word ningen, and I'll slit your throat."  
  
Yukina gasped and shut her eyes. Kuwabara started to sweat out of nervousness.  
  
"Ok Hiei...enough fun for now!" Yuske said slightly laughing with an anime sweatdrop. He grabbed the katana from him.  
  
"I will kill you some day, you stupid ningen." Hiei threatened to Kuwabara.  
  
Kiaru snickered quietly. I could tell she nor Rai liked Kuwabara either...well he was pretty annoying at times.  
  
"Well....ANYWAYS! Let's get this party started!" Yuske yelled and grabbed a a bottle of sake. I shook my head and sat down.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hiei going outside quietly, two bottles of sake in his hand. Looking back to Yuske and the others, I left as well.  
  
"What do you want NOW fox?! I stayed there for my five damn minutes...aren't you happy now?" He said after gulping down some sake.  
  
"Yes Hiei, I am happy now. But I just came out here to get away from Yuske, who knows what he'll do when he's drunk."  
  
"Hn..."  
  
u*Hiei's Point of View*/u  
  
"You have to tell Yukina before her wedding, Hiei"  
  
"And why's that? I DON'T have to tell her ANYTHING, got it?!"  
  
"WELL WHY NOT?! SHE HAS TO KNOW SOMETIME!"  
  
"NO SHE DOESN'T! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled and walked away.  
  
I have no clue where to go, I don't have a house or any money. Oh well... I sat next to the nearest tree and pulled out my katana. Looking at the shiny blade, I saw Kuwabara standing with a terrified face. I whipped my head around to see not a sign of him being behind me.  
  
Quickly turning back to look at my katana again, it shows my hand holding the sword, stabbing him repeatedly. My eyes widen as the image slowly fades away. I jammed my katana back into it's sheath, beginning to panic.  
  
Maybe I just drank too much, I'm seeing things. 


	2. Chapter 2

Woo.on to Chapter 2!! Sorry this one took so long.I gotta new computer, and I had to set up everything! Please review and enjoy!  
  
~*~Kiaru~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Chapter Two*  
  
Starting to feel guilty for yelling at Kurama, I tried to shake off what I had seen, and walked back to the party. Peering inside, I glared at Kuwabara who was kissing my sister in the game of "spin the bottle". I hate that game, not that I ever played it before. Kurama was sitting on the floor with a panicked look on his face.  
  
That poor Fox...it's his own damn party, and he doesn't even want to play that dumb game. I keep seeing that image that was on my katana, and pulled it out once more, just to see if anything showed up. Nothing was there. I sighed out of relief and set it across my lap.  
  
*Kurama's Point Of View*  
  
Releasing my hand from my forehead, I looked outside and met with two glowing ruby eyes. Finally, he's come back I thought to myself. I smiled slightly and got up, ready to walk outside. The second I opened the door, Hiei jumped up in to the same tree he was in before.  
  
I felt a raindrop on my arm, and a few more after that.  
  
"Hiei, please come in, it's starting to rain..."  
  
I hear a sigh, and see him slowly jump down and walk inside, I followed as well. Inside, I saw Yuske passed out with three sake bottles around him, Botan and Keiko were wrapped up in separate sleeping bags, and Yukina and Kuwabara were asleep side by side. Hiei narrowed his eyes and kicked Kuwabara in his rib, and walked away. All he did was cough a few times and rolled over.  
  
I lie down, and stare at the ceiling in a daze... And finally drift off to sleep.  
  
*  
  
My eyes slowly open, to see Kuwabara almost drowning in the puddle of drool in his pillow.  
  
I laugh quietly and look around. The glare from the sun burned into my eyes, I squinted and looked over where Hiei was once sleeping, and found him behind the couch curled up in a ball.  
  
*Hiei's Point Of View*  
  
The smell of bacon crossed my nose as I opened my eyes, trying to remember where I was.  
  
Once I saw Kurama making breakfast, I remembered the party was last night. Everyone else was awake and at the table, waiting patiently. Except for Kuwabara, that stupid moron, he was drooling like he hasn't eatin for 6 months.  
  
"You're awake!" Botan said excitedly, with that disgusting smile on her face.  
  
"Hn...God, why are you always so HAPPY? It's ANNOYING!"  
  
"Well, fine then, BE that way..." she responded, mumbling to herself.  
  
I looked at Yuske, with his head flat down on the table groaning. I smirked, assuming it was a hangover. He unexpectedly got up and ran to the bathroom full speed, followed by some coughing and hacking. The sound of the toilet flushing, told me that he puked...gross.  
  
"Well, that sure made me feel a lot better! What's for breakfast Kurama?"  
  
Keiko sighed, looking disgusted.  
  
I watched as everyone ate, while I just sat there, thinking to myself.  
  
*  
  
I was out with Kurama...he was shopping for something, but I have no clue what. I was just going with him, because there was absolutely nothing else to do.  
  
"What ARE you looking for anyways, you stupid fox..."  
  
"Nothing..." He replied...looking slightly worried. I narrowed my eyes and continued walking. Not paying any attention, I tripped over a little boy, who looked about five years old.  
  
"You STUPID kid! Get the FUCK out of my way! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!"  
  
It began crying, and started screaming for its mother. I laughed and walked away, but of course, Kurama had to stay there. A frantic woman ran past me screaming "BOBBY, BOBBY!!!"  
  
I suppose that's the kid's mother...oops. Kurama smiled and walked a little faster to catch up with me.  
  
"Why do you help those ningens...they don't DESERVE to be helped..."  
  
"I don't know..." he responded. We passed a card store, he stopped and peered inside.  
  
"What do you need a card for?" I asked him.  
  
"Stay here, I'll be right back."  
  
My eyes followed him as he walked inside. I squinted to see what category of cards he was looking at. Con...grad...ulations. Why is looking at congratulation cards, I thought to myself. The fox walked up to the counter and purchased one of the cards.  
  
"What's that for? What's going on that I don't know about?"  
  
"Hiei...Yukina and Kuwabara are...getting married in two weeks..."  
  
"WHAT?! WHY didn't you tell me this BEFORE?! YOU KNOW I WAS GONNA FIND OUT SOMETIME!" I screamed at him in a fit of rage.  
  
I shoved him out of my way, and headed for Kuwabara's house. Kurama tried chasing after me, but was not fast enough. Once I arrived, I opened the door and locked it behind me. Kuwabara stormed out of a room, with Yukina following him.  
  
"SHORTY! What are YOU doing here?!" He shouted. I quickly walked up to him and punched him in the face. There was a high pitched scream in the background, and I turned around to see Yukina running towards him to see if he was alright.  
  
I shoved her away and pulled out my katana, and began slicing him everywhere, repeatedly. Blood covered the walls all over. Yukina was balling, screaming, and trying to pull me away. But I remained stabbing him...I already know he is dead but I don't care. I WANT him dead for SURE. He is to NEVER come back. Suddenly, I stopped, hearing the pounding on the door and screams of Kurama. I looked at what I had done, and my eyes widened. The image I had saw on my katana last night, was what I had just done. I looked over at Yukina, who was scared half to death, slowly backing away from me, crystallized tear drops falling one after another. 'What have I DONE?! What was I THINKING?! I thought to myself, my knees shaking. Yukina began screaming for help, screaming, and wouldn't stop.  
  
"YUKINA!! I didn't mean to! I swear!" I tried to calm her down, but she screamed at me more and backed away cautiously.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME....YOU, YOU BEAST!"  
  
A dark red tear ran down my cheek, and crystallized. I looked away, and walked to a room that was in the back. There, I broke the window, and crawled out, not wanting Kurama to see my pitiful face.  
  
*Yukina's Point Of View*  
  
I ran towards the door, making a trail of hard tears following behind me.  
  
"YUKINA!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! LET ME IN!!!"  
  
My hand shakily unlocked the door and grabbed the knob and turned it. Kurama burst in, his eyes first landed on Kuwabara's dead bloody corpse.  
  
"Wh..where's Hiei..?"  
  
''I don't know!" I screamed at him. Oh no...I don't feel good... the room started to spin...and I blacked out. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back, so sorry this one took so long to put up, I kind of got caught up in a lot of school work.damn junior high, I had about 6 projects due, lol. The next chapter should be up quicker than this one was, so please review and enjoy!  
  
Luvs, Kiaru  
  
********************************** Chapter 3  
  
My eyes opened to see Kurama's worried looking face. Where am I? What happened? I tried to ask him, but nothing came out. I looked around, and was surrounded by white. Oh my god.Am I in a mental hospital?!  
  
"Yukina.Yukina.are you okay? YUKINA!" Kurama's voice echoed all around me.  
  
He began gently shaking my body; I slowly sat up and looked at him.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the hospital.Are you okay?"  
  
Suddenly, it struck me what happened.  
  
"KUAWBARA! WHERE IS HE?!" I screamed, frantically searching around the room.  
  
"YUKINA! Lay DOWN!" Kurama yelled trying to get me to calm down.  
  
Crystallized tears constantly streamed down my face.  
  
"Where is he?! WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
"Yukina..Kuwabara is.Kuwabara is gone."  
  
"NO! NO! HE CAN'T BE GONE, HE CAN'T!" I screamed, shaking my head violently. Burying my face in my hands, I cried, and wouldn't stop. Kurama put his and on my shoulder, and hugged me. Yuske, Keiko, and Botan opened the door, and ran up to us.  
  
"Kurama, what happened, you told us to come here? Where are Kuwabara and Hiei?"  
  
I bawled more once he asked. Kurama and I were the only ones that knew so far.  
  
"Yukina, lie down and rest a while." Kurama calmly told me. I just shook my head, and laid down, still in shock.  
  
You don't remember me, but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard Not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do.  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live, to breathe. You're taking over me.  
  
Have you forgotten all I know, And all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you And touched my hand I knew you loved me then  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you, to live, to breathe You're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face If I look deep enough So many things inside that are Just like you are taking over.  
  
*Hiei's Point Of View*  
  
I can't believe what I did.my vision came true... What's going on here?! I can't ask Kurama for help.he'll think I'm crazy. Probably because I am crazy...  
  
I walked to the dock by the river and stared into the water. My reflection was my demon form, but I was only in my human form. What is happening to me...  
  
My reflection shaped into a pair of hands, shaking while holding a knife up to the person's wrists. I started breathing more heavily and looked closer. All I could tell was that they were a woman's hands.. Oh no, YUKINA!!!  
  
*Back to Yukina's Point Of View*  
  
Why should I keep living..I have no reason to live, my true love is gone. There will never be anyone else for me. Forcefully, I ripped the IVs out of my hand, and got out of the bed, staring blankly. I looked around the room, for what, I don't know.  
  
My eyes caught a knife lying beside the dinner the hospital had made me that I didn't eat. A tear ran down my cheek and hardened before it hit the floor. Gradually, I picked up the blade, and stared at my wrists. Gently rubbing it up and down my wrists, not cutting them yet. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists and quickly sliced the blade across it, and fell to the ground balling. Blood poured from my wrists, drenching my hospital gown, the room became blurry.  
  
*Hiei's Point Of View*  
  
Out of breath, I ran as fast as I could, to the hospital.  
  
"WHAT ROOM IS YUKINA KAZAMA IN?!"  
  
I had said Kazama, because I had found out that that's what Kurama had put her name in as, since her and the stupid idiot were to get married soon.  
  
"Ummm, let me see..Yukina Kazama, Yukina Kazama..." the lady at the desk mumbled to herself.  
  
Sweat dripped down my forehead.  
  
"AH! Here it is. She is in room 302. Have a nice day!"  
  
I ran up to the elevator and hit the second floor button. AHHH! Ding.Ding.WHY IS IT GOING SO SLOW?! Finally the doors opened and I frantically ran across the hallway, accidentally running into an old lady.  
  
300.301.302! I swung open the door and gasped. No.no.Yukina. I stared at her motionless body and knelt down next to it. What have I done.I caused all of this to happen. This is my entire fault. A tear ran down my cheek, for the first time. It hardened into a red crystal. Why am I seeing my friend's own deaths? First that idiot, now my own sister.I should've told her.I should've told her that I was her brother. I slammed my fists down as hard as I could on the tile floor, causing it to make a huge crack. Laying my head down on my clenched fists, I lied there sobbing.  
  
A nurse came in staring at me in confusion, then looked over and saw Yukina's motionless body...She screamed and called for another nurse.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" They screamed at me, like I was the murderer. But it was my fault, ALL my fault. I caused her to die, it's my fault...  
  
The nurse tried to check her pulse, but then noticed the slits on Yukina's wrists...She looked up at me still in confusion, while the other nurses crowded around. I, still slightly crying, got up and sat on the bed, and buried my head in my hands. I heard another gasp and looked up immediately. Kurama and the others were back to check up on her. 


End file.
